Sora and his friends
by adventure prince
Summary: Sora plans to take on organisation XIII by himself but his friends stop him, but what happens when Sora manages to escape. May include couples like SoraKairi.
1. An unexpected turn

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.**

"How many times do I have to tell you Sora," said Riku "they will kill you if you confront them all at once." It was a hot summers day on the island of destiny and Riku and Sora were discussing the problem of Organization XIII and their plans to take over the worlds. Sora had decided to take on Organization XIII all at once but Riku thought that it was a stupid idea. "Don't be such an idiot Sora you have no chance of beating them by yourself."

"That, my friend, is where you're wrong," corrected Sora "I am the most powerful key blade warrior ever."

"You shallow twit, me and king Mickey were chosen by the key blade too, you know!" Yelled Riku

"So" said Sora.

"So, we're just as strong as you," said Riku

"Yeah right, without me you two would be history." Suddenly Riku grabbed Sora by his wrist and threw him into the sea.

"If you think for one second me and the king are just going to stand back and watch you hurt yourself you've got anther thing coming." As soon as Sora was back on dry land Riku pulled him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Sora side

"Not a chance," said Riku "you re not going anywhere that includes Organization XIII and with that Riku carried Sora all the way to the Gummy ship and tied him up and drove all the way to Disney castle

"What!" Donald, Goofy, and Mickey yelled. And he said without him we would be history."

"Sora how could you?" Goofy said sadly.

"yeah," quacked Donald "I thought we were friends."

"We are," said Sora. "It's just that each day the organization gets stronger and we need to get rid of them by fighting them all at once." "That will only get you turned into a Heartless," said king Mickey

"But..." Said Sora.

"No you cant I forbid you to do so!" And with that Mickey clicked his fingers and a bunch of brooms came in the room and picked Sora up. "Take him to the old room and lock him in till his learned his lesson." Then the brooms took Sora to the old room and threw him in and closed the door behind him. He ran to it but heard a click, the door was locked. Then a voice came from the other side of the door it was the king "and don't even think of using the key blade to get out. I have used my key blade to lock it and only my key blade can unlock it," and with that the king walked of Sora was trapped.

**Find out what happens next time...**


	2. The escape

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.**

"I have got to get out of here. I have got an appointment with organization XIII and no one, not even my friends are going to stop me." So Sora took the blankets and curtains and tied them into tight knots and threw them out the window, and climbed down, and then went to the secret chamber were the corner stone of light was. He took out his key blade out and shot at the beam of light at the giant orb and chanted "I summon the power of light open the door and help me pass through it take me to castle oblivion to obtain my goal! open!" he shouted and with a blast of light he found himself out side castle oblivion.

**Find out what happens next time.**


	3. Finding the truth

**Chapter three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.**

When Sora first saw the giant castle it was a known fact that his spell had worked. Now he ran to the castle and as soon as he went in there he was, suddenly attacked by nobodies. Sora took out his key blade and started fighting them. Floor after floor he found nobody. After another Sora had little difficulty fighting them, but he new ahead lay the greatest battle of his life. Floor after floor he was fighting and fighting and when he reached the top of the castle he saw the giant double doors and used cure to replenish him self. Then he used his key blade to unlock the door.

(Meanwhile at Disney castle)

"Alright Sora if you give up this whole silly idea we will let you out" called Mickey from the other side of the door. When nobody heard anything coming from the room they where suspecting something.

"Maybe he's sulking," said Riku.

"What? Just because we put him in time out," said King Mickey with a surprised tone. "I wasn't really going to leave him in there you know. I know how stubborn Sora is and so… oh never mind lets go in and see." King Mickey took out his key blade and unlocked the door and then… "Sweet mother of hoo ha he's gone!"

"Look there's a rope," said Riku pointing at the rope that Sora had made. "Grrrrrrrr, when I get a hold of him I'm gonna…" said a very ticked of Riku.

"Never mind that now," said King Mickey. "Sora could be in grave danger right now." Riku sighed.

"You're right. Let's go."

**Sorry the last chapter was so short but I had a lot on my mind. Next time will Sora's friend get to him in time? Find out next time.**

**End of Chapter three**


	4. We're on our way

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts**

Sora opened the twin doors and before him he saw the meeting room of Organization XIII.

"Well well well, look what we have here," said a familiar voice. Sora looked up and saw the leader of Organization XIII. "Xemnas" Sora yelled.

(Mean while on the gummy ship)

"Ow Sora what have you done!" Yelled a very angry Riku.

"Calm down Riku," said goofy. "I am worried about Sora too."

"I'm going to kill him once I get my hands on him."

"You might not get the chance" quacked Donald.

_Lets just hope we aren't not too late_ thought the king.

"That's it!" yelled the mouse king, "hold on boys we're taking a ride!"

At that moment the king put the ship in over drive "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Riku screamed as he fell back in his chair.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Donald quacked out as he fell to the floor .

"Yehoohoowe!" goofy wailed as he bumped his nose on the wall.

"Mickey what are you doing?" said Riku when he got up.

"Going to get some reinforcements," said the king with a smile

across his face.

(Back at the castle)

"We have been expecting you," said Xemnas in a evil tone and at that instant all the members of the Organization phased out of nowhere sitting on their tall white chairs.

"Yo, how's it been going Rox… I mean Sora," said Xigbar in his usual surfer accent.

"Well lets see… Oh yeah I am going to destroy you!" Yelled Sora in a moment the hall was filled with laughter.

"You poor simple fool," said Xaldin you think you can defeat us all by your self."

"I don't think I know!" Yelled Sora to Xaldin.

"Oh come on, the chances of you wining are very very slim. I said that so you would understand," mocked Vexen.

"We will crush you!" Yelled a very eager Lexaeus.

"And don't expect any mercy from us," said a silent Zexion.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Sora.

"Oh and Axel, try not to get in my way," said Siax.

"Don't worry, I wont as long as Demyx wont," said Axel.

Actually I'll just sit this one out said Demyx shaking

"Oh no you don't," said Luxord pulling Demyx back into his seat.

"So looks like this will be an interesting fight," said Marlixia.

"Oh go kiss Larxene," said Sora with a smirk.

"What how dare you say such a thing!" Yelled Larxene

"Oh calm down woman, you'll just be wasting your breath," said Sora.

"We'll see about that," Xemnas said. "Attack!" Summoned their weapons and the battle started.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. The end

Sora

This will be my last chapter and it will be the biggest one yet

"Sora! Where are you?" Yelled Riku at the top of his lungs. They were now at castle oblivion searching the place inside out. "Mulan did you find him" asked Riku to a very tearful Mulan.

"No," said Mulan sobbing (worried about Sora), "but me and the boys will keep looking". Everyone from worlds that Sora had visited had been told by King Mickey that Sora was in trouble and they had rushed there to help him. Mulan, Beast and

Hercules where searching in the basement.

Aladdin, Jack and Simba were searching the mine floor.

Tron, Jack Sparrow and Ariel (thanks to Donald magic) were searching outside.

Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa. Cid and Aerith were searching the back of the castle.

Peter, Tarzan, Pinocchio and Alice were flying over the castle, Tarzan was climbing it with Alice on his back and Pinocchio was being held by Peter, by some strings that had been attached.

The king, the queen, Daisy, Riku, Kairi, Hayner, Donald and Goofy were going through every room in the castle.

"Guys! Quick!" shouted Peter "I found him but we're too late" Tears ran down the girls' cheeks and the boys bowed their heads in despair "they've already started fighting" everyone sighed in relief.

"Hurry everyone there's no time to lose," said Riku and they all ran up stairs following Riku.

(Back up stairs)

Sora was backed up by the wall cuts and bruises all over his body.

"So key blade master we're your friends they should be here to help you" said Xemnas.

Sora fell to his knees "I should have trusted them I should have listened to them it's my own fault that I'm in this mess guys I'm sorry".

Then the organization charged at Sora and as a tear fell to the floor a flash of light and the nobodies were sent flying.

Sora lifted his head to see his friends were standing in front of him.

"Alright Xemnas if you want Sora you'll have to go trough us

Very well than let it be that way" said Xemnas.

"Alright bring it grandma" said Yuffie as she and Hayner went for Larxene Yuffie swung her giant shuriken around but Larxene just ducked out of the way and kicked Yuffie in the stomach sending the ninja to the ground and pinning her down with her knives "what was that for" asked Yuffie "for calling me grandma" snapped Larxene about to stab Yuffie with her knives but Hayner crept up on Larxene and hit her in the head with his struggle bopper and unpinned Yuffie then blew Larxene away with her leaf spin.

Marlexia had summoned his nobody angel and while peter was duelling with his dagger against it's scythe Simba was pouncing at Marlexia "you maybe the king of the beast but am the king of the roses" and with that Marlexia threw his scythe at Simba he brought his paws up and brought them crashing down on the ground and brought up an earth wall to protect himself but Marlexia scythe was to strong and broke through Simba's wall and blew him away and now you die Marlexia said throwing his scythe one more time peter who had stunned the angel with his pixie dust and went to help Simba out of the way and threw his dagger at Marlexia making him lose control and the angel disappeared.

Luxord put his hand on his chin "so lets see how you boys play the game" Aladdin charged at Luxord he put up his cards to protect himself Aladdin sword bounced off the cards "I'll take care of this lady" said Jack Sparrow throwing some mini bomb at the cards making them blow up Luxord scattered his cards all over the place than disappearing than showed up behind Aladdin throwing his spinning cards Aladdin and Jack reflected them off there sword one passed by them and knocked them both down than Luxord went in for the kill by attacking with both his card in his hands but Aladdin fast skills he got up and disarmed Luxord and Jack threw some mini bombs and hit Luxord with them

Demyx used his sitar and fired two bubble bombs at Jack and Tron used his power disc to block them and then Demyx created some water clones and while Tron destroyed the water clones Jack crept up on Demyx tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around their was Jack making a scary face Demyx was so scared he lost control over the water clones and they fall apart Jack made an evil smile and said "its time to scream" than Demyx ran off with Jack and Tron chasing him

Axel threw a fire ball at Aril "take this you stupid fish" Aril threw a water ball and they both clashed then Cid charged at Axel but Axel threw him self into a fire hole and came out behind Cid but than Aril slapped him the head with her tail fin "how's that for a stupid fish" Axel threw his chakrams at them cid spun his spear around fast to repel the chakrams and pin them in the ground

Siax kept smashing his axe on Goofy shield than Donald popped from behind goofy and hit Siax with a lighting bolt then Siax went berserk and smashed even harder on Goofy shield then at the moment Siax axe went lighter on the shield goofy bounced it off making Siax arm go up in the are then Goofy Jabbed Siax in the stomach with his shield

Zexion threw his book at Tarzan to try and catch him but Tarzan was to fast and Dodged out of the way than stabbed the book with his spire but the book's pages flu out and sharp pages flu at Arith she put her hands together like a pray and the pages started to glow and sent them back but the book came off of Tarzan spire and back to Zexion were the pages went back in the book then Zexion made the book bigger and threw it from the air Tarzan and Arith hit the book with all there might and sent it flying back to Zexion he just hardly dodged it but was knocked to the ground

Leaxues and Hercules clashed there hammer and sword together than Tifa jumped up at Leaxues but Leaxues put up a earth wall sending them flying Hercules had a god barrier around Tifa and she charges at Leaxues Hercules broke the wall and Tifa punched Leaxues in the face

Vexen created sever ice crystals and threw them at Mulan and Beast Mulan was able to use Mushu to melt the ice crystals with his fire bales then Mulan charged at Vexen with her trusty sword in her hand and smashed it angst Vexen's shield "you should never attack an enemy until you now it's safe" said Vexen in an evil tone then Mulan felt something coming from behind her it was an ice chunk heading right for her but beast shattered it before it could hit her then Mulan got out of the way so Beast could knock Vexen away

Xaldin rapidly threw his lances at Pinocchio and Alice but they were to fast and Pinocchio tied up Xaldin up with some strings he also tied up his lances and with a sharp tug of the string all six lances were targeting Xaldin but a gust of wind blew the strings off and the lances were back in his hands then Alice threw a strange looking fruit at Xaldin he caught it with out any trouble "you think you can stop me with this" he said and took a bite out of the fruit and then he began to shrink and then Pinocchio took out a puppet controller and some string and attached them to Xaldin.

Xigbar shot at Cloud and Leon they reflected the bullets off their swords Cloud with high speed charged Xigbar transported to the sealing but Leon shot him down with a fireball and Xigbar landed head first on the floor.

Xemnas was using his dark swords to battle the king and Riku "you think you can beat me after you went to the darkness and forgot about your friends just think of the power you could have had being around your friends has made you weak" "your wrong Xemnas if I've learned anything from Sora it's that my friends are my power" well said Xemnas with an evil smile lets see how you feel when your friend is dead Xemnas shot a beam of dark energy at Sora but it reflected off of it Minnie and Daisy had put up a shield around Sora then the king used pearl and blown Xemnas away ow "we will meet again.

The organization had retreated and Donald had used cure to heal Sora.

"Wow thanks you"…. Sora stop dead in his words when he noticed Riku was red with anger and a vain had popped up on his head.

"Gulp ah-oh" Sora had took one step back and Riku had took one step forwards.

"Um Bye" Sora said quickly before running like crazy but was caught by sever hands and pined to the ground.

Sora started struggling "stop struggling Sora" Riku demanded "if you had just listened to us you would not be in this mess" Riku said with a smirk.

"All right Arith take of his shirt" what! Sora said blushing as Arith took of his shirt.

"We better take off his shoes and socks too" said Yuffie playfully "good point" said Hayner removing Sora's black shoes "yuk doesn't he ever wash his socks" said Mulan pinching her nose "allow me" said peter taking of Sora's yellow socks.

To reveal his tanned skin then Pinocchio took the feather off of his hat and gave it to Kairi.

"What in all are worlds are you doing" "I'm going to make sure you don't do this again" and with that Kairi began to tickle him on his bare chest Sora began to laugh uncontrollable.

"Riku you were right Sora is ticklish" cloud said bursting out laughing and soon everyone else was and as soon as Kairi was done tickling Sora's feet she stop and oddly enough she started crying and Sora wondered why.

"Kairi why are you crying" "oh Sora I was so scared that you nearly had got killed" than Kairi clung her self to Sora's chest "I'm sorry I wont do it again" "you better not" said Riku putting Sora's head under his arm and started giving him a nuggy "this is what you get for not listening to your friends" "ye I guise but next time when I meet up with those nobody's I'll have you guys my friends"


End file.
